


Fighters oneshots

by Revieeel



Category: King of Fighters, The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieeel/pseuds/Revieeel
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off The king of fighters and the king of fighters for girls.  Most probably pairing based but we'll see.Each chapter will have a rating listed.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Mitsumine Yukari, Yagami Iori/Mitsuhime Yukari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. A friend's support (Kyo/Yuka) - T

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I'm a visual artist before I am a writer so apologies in advance for any eventual bad writing/errors lol. This is basically a dump for ideas I need out my head but refuse to draft a who knows how many pages long comic for so these are as raw and straight from my brain as it gets. This first chapter is a cute Kyo/Yukari one.

It’d been a year since Yukari first came to the dojo and found herself wrapped up in situations she’d never even dream of being in. She also got to meet quite the cast of characters, ensuring her time spent there was anything but dull. As wacky as things could get at times though, she always managed to carve out time for herself. Many times this included a quick call home. 

She was on very good terms with her parents and frequently checked in with them (Sure she was an adult but that wouldn’t stop her father from worrying about her being the sole woman amongst a large group of men). During these calls they normally talked about how things were going on both ends, amongst other things. After talking to her parents she had one more call to make before figuring out what to do with the rest of her time.

“Yukari-Chan!” An energetic voice yelled out through her speaker. After her parent-daughter chats Yukari always made sure to call up her old highschool friend Hitomi. When looking at their personalities they were definitely polar opposites, but the two got along great despite it. Their talks dragged on long and normally focused on her dojo life versus Hitomi’s party life. Recently, however, Hitomi had seemed more keen to tease Yukari about her current situation. “..So. Spill the beans. You got a boyfriend yet?” Yukari nearly spat out her tea. “W-What kind of question is that?” she stammered. “Come on now. All those handsome men? Your kind  _ delicate _ personality? You can’t tell me no ones fallen for you yet...Or you falling for them.”

As embarrassed as the question had left Yukari she still had to give an answer (unless she wanted one to be assumed for her). “Of course not!” She answered, her voice slightly wavering. Did she have a boyfriend? Maybe. She wasn’t really sure. If there was anyone she grew especially close to it was Kyo, always sitting next to him at dinner, him starting to replace Shingo as her bag holder on grocery runs, him offering her rides on his bike from time to time, glances that lasted a little too long...And oh yeah.

That time they shared a few kisses after one too many drinks

How could she forget.

She didn’t mention it the day after and he didn’t either, but both were painfully aware of what had happened. If he didn’t mention it she wouldn’t either...Although she really wanted to. “You aren’t exactly the best at lying you know” Hitomi remarked, pulling Yukari from her thoughts. Yukari briefly thought about lying again but thought to herself: She couldn’t exactly talk to anyone in the dojo about this (Way too embarrassing) and for as loud as Hitomi was she could definitely keep a secret..Not even mentioning the fact that the whole situation was practically eating her alive and she really wanted to just let it all out. 

And so she did.

What ensued was what Hitomi described as “Men 101” and Yukari acting like she understood what was being said. There is one thing she understood though, if she liked him, she should make it clear...even if she wasn’t ready to say it outright. So, she stopped avoiding him as much. Showing up to watch his training, waking him from his naps when a meal was ready, and making sure to personally hand him his laundry. The more she was around him the more she felt she could just outright say it and when she let Hitomi know she was ready, she was given her seal of approval.

Kyo noticed. It was a little more than obvious. He wasn’t exactly antsy around dating or anything, it’s not like he’d never done it before, but he wanted to make sure he went about this correctly. They kissed, sure. But they were drunk. And when she hurriedly made up a reason to go back to her room he couldn’t help but think: Did she think he was just trying to get into her pants or something? He couldn’t completely toss the idea out of his head as it was an extremely idiotic move on his part (A healthy amount of shochu and the girl you’re into will do that it seems) but her recent actions made him think she might have at least gotten over the awkwardness of what happened. Based on this, he decided to stop beating around the bush and go talk to her.

It was late. Most everyone else was asleep if not just keeping to themselves, allowing Kyo to confidently stride over to Yukari’s room. Yukari had just gotten on her pajamas when she heard knocking on her door and a voice calling her name that caused her to tense. Why was he here? At this hour? This was really putting a wrench in her whole confess  _ tomorrow _ plan. He knocked again leaving Yukari to meekly say “Come in.”And so he did, seemingly far more composed than she was. “So” he started. “About that night.” She wasn’t super surprised. It wouldn’t be the first time (nor the last) that Kyo would tackle a situation head on without warning. “I’ll say it straight. I like you Yukari.” And there it was. There was nothing else to do right? So.. “I like you too Kyo.” she said, eyes scanning the floor in embarrassment. She did it, he thinks the same, so what was she still so nervous over? At least she was until Kyo spoke up again.

“Yeah I figured.” He replied, with a smug grin on his face.

The tension in the room had completely dispersed as Yukari began to giggle at his response “Of course” she managed to get out in the middle of giggling, making Kyo hold his head higher. He was slightly nervous but his pride would never let him admit it. “So...Ice cream tomorrow?” He asked with a lazy smile on his face “Sure!” she happily replied. They both smiled and wished each other a good night before Kyo turned to leave. Yukari felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders (A weight replaced by wings apparently) and while it would be later than usual due to her date, she couldn’t wait to let Hitomi know. 

It had been a few months since then and the couple had been getting along great. An ice cream date here, a late night bike ride there, Yukari couldn’t have been happier. They held off telling anyone at the dojo about their relationship (Although Goro and Benimaru knew Kyo enough to know something was up) which led to plenty of quick kisses and glances when no one happened to be around. Yukari still kept up with her calls to Hitomi (Who was plenty eager to hear about her new love life) and gladly divulged the details of their dates. Yukari was really happy to have such a good friend who she could really let everything loose to, it was nice to just completely unwind and ramble from time to time. “Oh. Hey, Yukari. Did you get the package I sent yet?” Hitomi asked with a slight chuckle. “Hm? No not quite yet.” She remembered her mentioning sending her some clothes after Yukari had let loose Kyo planned to take her on a dinner date (Something he clearly still thought was a secret). “ _ I know you and I also know how lost you are when it comes to shopping so I’ll help you out there!”  _ Hitomi’s words echoed in Yukari’s head as she sorted the laundry later that day. She wasn’t wrong, and Yukari was excited to see what she’d pick out.

  
  


“There's a package here for you Yukari!” She heard Goro yell out early in the morning. She thanked him for letting her know and then ran to her room to open it. The day of her dinner date was getting close so she was worried the package wouldn’t arrive in time. She opened the package and carefully tore open the plastic bag the dress was in, spotting a cute pair of heels in the box as she did. The dress was nice, a white off the shoulders sweater dress..

Or at least it was until she fully unrolled the dress to its full length, or rather, it’s nonexistent length.

Yukari felt her face flush as she fished for the letter she had saw in the box, pulling the heart covered paper up to her face quickly.

“ _Have fun on your date!! No need to thank me of course, anything for you, Kyo might want to though_ ” _(_ Finished off with a crudely drawn kissy face)

Yep. Yukari definitely had a friend willing to support her no matter what. For better or for worse. 


	2. Just a picture (Shingo) - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Shingo and Kyo team content. This is word vomit incarnate lol. No idea how it got this long

Today was the day and his nerves were finally getting to him. Shingo was used to being nervous, it was normal before a match or even a test but this was neither.

A few weeks prior staff from a popular magazine had contacted their manager, Yukari, about an interview opportunity. This wasn’t strange by any means, it wouldn’t be the first time this happened. They more than likely wanted to hear more stories and strategies from Kyo, Benimaru, and possibly Goro, standard enough...Is what he thought until Yukari told him that he was requested. Yukari excitedly relayed the information to him (No doubt trying to ensure he’d approve of it) but most of it was going in and out the other ear. Team Kyo? Photoshoot? Interview? He’d heard that much at least, although it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t believe what was being said. Kyo and Benimaru were good enough on their own right? Why him? He’d never done anything like this before and--

“So?” A soft voice pulled him out his thoughts. Yukari had finished her pitch and was looking at Shingo expectantly. He wasn’t sure about this at all, and briefly debated lying about an upcoming exam that same week but between his manager’s clear excitement and fear of being an inconvenience to his seniors, he managed a small smile and agreed.

A few weeks had passed since then and now here he was. The interviews went fairly well, simple questions like “What drove you to join the tournament?” “Your inspirations?” “How do you balance fighting with your studies?”. It was nothing he hadn’t been asked by curious classmates or teachers before so all was well on that front. It was the next part that had him nervous. Why did things have to be so complicated? They were fighters right? What was the point of getting all dolled up for pictures? Couldn’t they just do it in their normal clothes? ( _ Or preferably not at all? _ ).

The theme of said magazine that month was “suited up”, with a focus on all that were being featured wearing suits of some sort. Shingo looked nervously at the outfit hanging on the rack in front of him. He could probably count the amount of times he’d worn a suit on one hand, but none were as nice as this. He sighed while grabbing the suit, deciding to finally put it on. The outfit coordinator decided that as a team they’d all wear the same black suit but with slight differences as to how they’d wear them. Shingo was told to roll up his blazer’s sleeves slightly and to simply leave about two buttons undone on his dress shirt (Something he was grateful for as he’d always found ties a bit strangling). After getting dressed he gave himself a once over in the mirror and walked out on set.

The makeup artist caught Shingo’s eye and beckoned him over a chair. He sat in the seat as instructed and let the woman get to work as she started rambling on about good cheekbones or something like that. From his seat he had a pretty good view of the main set, where Kyo was currently getting his pictures taken. Kyo’s blazer was fully buttoned up, a black tie contrasting against the white of his dress shirt. As much as he’d complained before they got there, Kyo clearly didn’t bring any of that onto set with him, naturally shifting from pose to pose as the photographer asked. Shingo watched on in awe.  _ Kusanagi-san is great at these kinds of things too.. _ He thought as he continued to watch. Benimaru had gone on before both of them and Shingo had no doubt in his mind the actual model had done great as well, making him nervous being the last person up.

“Shingo!” He heard Yukari’s voice call out, snapping him back into reality. “It’s your turn!” She chirped. “Oh..Alright!” He said, flashing her a smile. She was clearly excited for him and he didn’t want to worry her so he hid any indication that he was nervous. He walked onto the set and lightly bowed to all the staff. “Ah! Shingo-kun! It’s good to see you!” The cameraman said happily. “Huh? O-Oh. Pleasure to see you too” Shingo replied, far more formally than usual. “I’ve been looking forward to today! I’ve shot plenty of Benimaru-san and Kusanagi-san so I’m glad to have a new subject! Strike a pose for me will ya?” The cameraman said, raising up his camera. Shingo froze. A pose? What kind of pose? The sudden request didn’t leave him with much time to think so he ended up just placing his hands behind his back in a military like fashion. The camera man gave a chuckle as he snapped a picture “I’m just messin’ with ya. I’ll recommend some poses then we can go from there alright?” Shingo rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly “O-Okay..”

And so the shoot continued with Shingo following the photographer’s instructions but not feeling any more at ease. They went from pose to pose to pose, so many Shingo couldn’t keep count until he heard the photographer call out once more. “Say, you’re a little wound up aren’t you? How about we all take a lunch break for now? I know the first time shooting can be nerve wracking, so I’ll give you some time!” The photographer said with a gentle smile. Shingo nodded and awkwardly sauntered over to Yukari “Oh! Shingo! I left the lunch I made you all in the break room so help yourself!” She paused for a moment before continuing “..And don’t be too down alright? I’m sure I’d be just as if not more nervous. You’ll be fine” She said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Shingo did his best to smile for her (Although based on her worried expression she’d seen right through him) “Thank you Mitsuhime-san...For now I have to um..Check my email! I think I left my phone in the dressing room and I’m expecting...Test results! I’ll eat lunch soon!” He said as he hurriedly walked towards the dressing room, leaving Yukari to look on with worry.

Shingo walked into the nearest changing room and pulled the curtains back before plopping onto the floor in defeat. He even couldn’t do something as simple as a photoshoot. No wonder he wasn’t approached for something like this before, maybe all the others were too business savvy to bother with pitying some highschool kid. It was always like this wasn’t it? He’d always been an inconvenience to everyone, but they kept him around regardless. Why was that? Were they pitying him? Of course they were. He thought about Yukari who had been so excited about this opportunity for him, only for him to ruin it. He thought about the irritated expressions Kyo and Benimaru would wear on the way back to the dojo “ _ I thought even you could do something as simple as this Shingo _ ” Benimaru would say “ _ If you can’t even do this then why are you wasting your time on training? _ ” Kyo would say. The words ,though imaginary, still hurt as if they were real. Shingo dropped his head down as he pulled his knees closer and closer to his body, trying to stifle his sobs as tears began to fall down his face.

_ Mitsuhime-san doesn’t need me. _

_ Benimaru-san doesn’t need me. _

_ Kusanagi-san doesn’t-- _

The curtains suddenly flung open making Shingo peek over his knees, not wanting to reveal his tear covered face. Kyo was standing there, a confused look on his face “...What are you doing?” He asked, with a confused tone. Already on edge, however, Shingo took it as annoyance.  _ He’s mad.  _ He thought. _ He’s probably going to yell at me. How long has he been holding it in? How long has he hated me- _

Shingo couldn’t help the sob he let out as he buried his head in his knees again. Kyo’s eyes widened as he dropped down to Shingo’s level, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey..Whats up?” Kyo asked cautiously. Shingo didn’t respond immediately, too caught up in his sobs and even when he did he barely choked it out. “I j-just want to be useful..” He said in between sobs. Kyo pat his back in support “Is this about the shoot? It’s alright Shingo, you’re gonna get nervous, it’s alright.” he said reassuringly. “I...I can’t keep being and inconvenience to you all though..” Shingo weakly said, no longer sobbing but still shaken. Kyo looked Shingo straight in the eyes, a hurt look on his face “Shingo you-” 

The door to the dressing room suddenly opened causing Kyo to try obscuring Shingo as much as possible, assuming he wouldn’t want to be seen in such a vulnerable state. “Kyo, lunch is almost over you know. Did you ever find Shin..go..?” Benimaru trailed off as he came upon the occupied changing room. After a quick explanation from Kyo, Benimaru decided to join them on the floor. “You know Shingo, It’s okay to move at your own pace” Benimaru said gently. Shingo looked downward before replying “..I know but..you, Kusanagi-san, and Goro-san have already worked hard to set a standard for the team. I don’t want to ruin that image, no matter what I’m doing.” “Like hell you could ruin the image.” Kyo said, looking at Shingo with an irritated expression. Benimaru reached out to Kyo, possibly to tell him to cool down, but it was slapped away. “You put in the most out of all of us and  _ you’re  _ talking about ruining the image?” Shingo looked around helplessly, no doubt confused by his harsh tone. Kyo leaned back to his original position as he tried to calm himself down. “L-look..I’m just saying you’re as valuable as anyone else on this team okay? If we lost you..We’d be down a whole value!” He blurted out. Shingo and Benimaru stared blankly at Kyo for a moment before a light chuckle left Shingo, Benimaru following with one of his own. Benimaru placed a hand on Kyo’s shoulder and winked towards Shingo “As you can see,  _ Kusanagi-san _ isn’t really good with his words but he’s trying his best anyway. So, what do you say Shingo? Want to try again?” Benimaru said, pretending not to feel the surge of heat coming off of Kyo’s body. Shingo wiped his eyes and nodded, watching as Kyo and Benimaru stood up. “Come on.” Kyo said, extending his hand out to him while looking away slightly (Were his ears red?). “You’ll...You’ll be fine”.

After cleaning up a bit, Shingo and the others walked back onto set. After some quick reassurance Shingo steeled himself and walked over to the main set bowing to the photographer again. They cycled through poses again until Shingo found himself worrying again, fidgeting with the rolled up sleeves of his blazer. “Say...Shingo-kun” Shingo looked up quickly, waiting for him to continue. “You seem less nervous than before but..Try tellin’ me about something good that’s happened to you maybe? Y’know like a birthday party or somethin’”. Something good that’s happened to him? He thought of the time he returned from school to be greeted with a full spread of snacks and tea. Yukari had prepared it all for him. __ Or maybe that time Benimaru sat for hours helping him with an assignment. Or that other time Kyo silently came to help him rake the leaves. Come to think of it he’d consider meeting all of them a good thing. He hoped things could stay like that forever. And maybe one day, they could all depend on him too. He beamed “Well, there was this one time--” The camera flashed as the photographer gave him a big smile “Whatever that thought was? Keep it!” He said as he readied the camera again.

The day was almost over. Shingo’s shoot had gone smoothly, now all that was left was the group shot. Shingo felt a lot more at ease with his teammates, and all the photos turned out great. The photographer let them decide which group picture to use, settling on one where Kyo had wrapped his arm around Shingo’s shoulder while Beni stood on his other side in a stylish pose. Yukari was glad Shingo managed to loosen up, he seemed back to his normal self again. She didn’t know exactly what happened in the dressing room after she saw Kyo and Benimaru scurry in long after Shingo but she also wasn’t going to pry, it had clearly been resolved peacefully.

..What she did know was that she had to figure out how to get a copy of that picture.  __


	3. Stay (Iori/Yuka) - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Iori/Yuka fic very focused on Iori. There is sex described in this, but its no where near being the focus or very graphically described hence the M rating lol.

He couldn’t really understand why she kept coming back.

It felt like a dream sometimes, with how suddenly she came into his life and insisted on not leaving. To him, life was just something that would pass like anything else, one of the few things to keep him going being hatred. It only made the thought of a positive reason to live on even more unrealistic.

But she was real.

Her hands were real. Her lips were real. Her embrace was _real_. 

She kissed him. It always surprised him with how gentle she was, like he was something fragile. He always saw himself as something coarse and rough, what did he look like in her eyes? Yukari was very expressive. He could always tell when something was wrong or if she needed something, but nothing was as striking as when she would look up into his eyes from underneath him. Did she adore him that much? It was spelled out all over her expression but he still couldn’t understand what he’d done to deserve it. He kissed her again (He couldn’t help it) before starting to move.

He wished things could always be like this. Her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He’d never put much thought into it before, but he actually liked being held. It was silly to him, feeling so protected when he normally felt the need to protect others from himself. His pace quickened as he kissed her again. He wasn’t sure when she had slipped her arm away to grab his hand, but when he noticed he gripped back like she’d disappear if he didn’t. To him, that might as well have been true.

He tried not to dwell on it too much when he was alone. The fact that just as suddenly as she’d entered his life she could very well disappear from it. 

The fact that he could be the cause of it was the scariest thought of them all.

He wonders if he made a mistake. He couldn’t enjoy the same things everyone else did in life. He knew that. And ,yet, just this one time -- he gave in. He looked down at her flushed face before closing his eyes again _. How could he not?_ He was grateful for what he had, but was terrified of losing it. He buried his face in her shoulder. He couldn’t afford to make any mistakes here. It was _her_. He gripped her hand even tighter as he tensed one last time.

He stayed with his head on her shoulder until he heard her voice. “Iori.” He felt her hand touch his face softly, causing him to open his eyes. She didn’t say anything, she simply wiped a lone tear off his face while looking at him lovingly. He let out a relieved sigh as he maneuvered his way onto his side. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face, lightly kissing the back of her hand before pulling her closer and closing his eyes. 

He held her hand by his side for the rest of the night. 


End file.
